


Chasing Distraction

by legendaryroar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fighting, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Pining James, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Kerberos Mission, fighting turns to grinding it out on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Shiro's gone to Kerberos and Keith's itching for a distraction.





	Chasing Distraction

Keith doesn’t even manage to get halfway across his room before the door behind him swings open and hits the wall with a loud bang. He doesn’t have to turn to know who it is as it slams shut again. He takes a moment to be glad his roommate washed out, before a hand closes over his upper arm and tugs him around. It’s not worth resisting the motion yet. Better to save his strength for if this turns into a real fight.

It’s hit or miss these days, whether they throw punches or just angry words.

“What the fuck stunt was that today?” James hisses, pulling him close, holding his arm tight enough to bruise.

Seeing the angry twist of his features lights a fire in Keith. This is what he’s been after all week. A distraction.

“It’s been a long day, you’re going to have to be more specific,” he says, forcing a bored tone even though his heart starts to race.

If he gets caught fighting again he’s out. Too many black marks on his record, but damn, he needs it. Anything to take his mind off how far away Shiro is and how long it will be until he comes back. Pulling stunts in the simulators will never been enough, even if the resulting fits his instructors throw give him the adrenaline rush he’s after as he toes the line with his responses.

James pushes him away sharply. “We were being graded as a team on that exercise!”

He seems to be waiting for a response, and Keith feels giddy as he brushes some of his hair out of his face to look bored. “So?”

When James’ reaction isn’t immediate rage, Keith bites the inside of his lip. This really isn’t the time for James to have one of his weird bouts of self-control. Keith wants fists, not words. He wants the adrenaline and pain of a fight to chase away the ache that’s been settling in his chest since Shiro left. Baiting James into a fight used to be so easy. In fact, he never even really had to try. Lately, though, James pulls back more than he follows through. It only makes Keith more furious.

Shiro’s gone and everything’s changing.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” James asks. His voice is still angry, but he’s already calming down. He’s frowning at Keith like he’s trying to figure him out. “They were talking about graduating you early and now you’re one more stunt away from expulsion.”

Keith curls his hands into fists. This isn’t a distraction at all. He can hear Shiro’s voice in James’ words. “What do you care? This is good for you. You were never good enough to get to the top of the class, here’s your chance.”

James’ expression does something weird that Keith doesn’t want to deal with. It’s not the pure anger he was expecting. He just wants to stop thinking and stop aching for Shiro. He reaches out and shoves James back a step. “Or are you too scared everyone will know you couldn’t get your high rankings on your own? That you needed my team scores to raise—”

All the breath leaves him in a pained gasp as he hits the wall. It takes a moment for him to process what happened. James grabbing his wrist and twisting, pushing. The wall is cold under his cheek, and he can feel an ache blossom across his face now that the momentum ends. His arm is a line of fire twisted behind his back, and it burns brighter as James steps closer and all but presses him harder into the wall with his body.

“You pathetic piece of shit! You’re wasting your talent, and for what?” James growls, managing to force a pained sound out of Keith as he twists his arm further, to the point it feels like it’s going to break. “We all work so hard to be here, people wash out and never get over it, but you’re just running away from this like you don’t even care!”

Keith scrabbles at the wall for purchase with his other hand and then pushes back. All he hears is Shiro, and his stomach is twisting as he imagines how Shiro would look at him if he could see him now. But Shiro’s not here.

James only stumbles back a couple of steps, but he lets go of Keith’s arm. Turning quickly, Keith doesn’t hesitate, driving his fist towards James’ face. The undercurrent of concern isn’t nearly as hidden as James probably thinks it is, or maybe Keith can tell it’s there because Shiro would be saying the same things, just a lot gentler. He hates it. It’s never enough and it never lasts, if it’s even real to begin with.

At the last moment, James deflects his arm, sending bolts of pain along it as he roughly knocks it away. Keith’s mind isn’t on the fight, not really. It’s still on Shiro.

With an angry grunt, he pivots on his foot and kicks out, catching James low in the stomach and sending him crashing into the opposite wall. It startles him for a moment, as James scrambles to stay on his feet. They never get this far. Someone always gets in between them. They’re never alone when this happens, and Keith feels it right down to his bones.

It’s like he’s getting lighter. They can fight as long as they like and no one will cut in. He can finally get a real distraction. As long as James keeps his mouth shut. But that’s never been James’ strong suit, much like Keith.

“You’re pulling us all down with you,” James spits at him, bringing a hand to his stomach with a wince. “Whatever is wrong just talk to—”

“Talk?” Keith snaps. “To _you_? If you can’t compensate for the team scores dropping, then are you even good enough to be here? If you had changed formation, then my stunt wouldn’t have impacted the mission objective at all, and you would have all been graded high while I was the only one graded low. But you didn’t think of that, did you?”

James’ face is twisting into a frown and Keith uses the distraction to move in close and grab his wrists. Slamming them to the wall and pinning him is so satisfying Keith can’t help but grin. James always manages to pin him to something, a wall, the floor, a desk. His strategy is always to get Keith immobile like he knows he won’t win a fight with him.

They’ve never faced off in combat training and it’s always burned under Keith’s skin, curiosity about who would really win. They’re so evenly built. James is a bit broader, heavier, but Keith is faster. Every time they’ve fought they’ve been pulled apart before Keith manages to turn things around on him. But he knows he can.

“You can’t think past whose ass to kiss next,” Keith sneers, enjoying the way James only looks more unsettled the longer he holds him against the wall. He’s not even really pinning him that hard. “Your scores are low because you just toe the line of what’s expected of you and never think to try anything but the most basic interpretation of orders.”

“I don’t need a lecture on how to be a better soldier from a cadet one incident away from being kicked out,” James snaps, throwing his weight to the side to try and twist them around.

Keith’s ready for it, going with his momentum enough to turn them, but then surging forward until he knocks James off balance. The heavy thudding sound James makes when he hits the floor is satisfying, but Keith knows he can’t risk taking his time. Before James even has time to open his eyes from the wince he made at his fall, Keith has his wrists pinned to the floor above his head, one knee pressing against his sternum.

“You always have to be the damn hero,” Keith mutters, leaning more of his weight onto his chest. “You should have left me alone and let the higher ups deal with me.”

“Part of being in a team is caring and looking out for each other.” James’ voice is strained under the weight of Keith’s knee, but he still struggles against his hold on his wrists. Feeling for a way out, probably. “Stopping each other from making stupid mistakes.”

“No wonder I’m no good at being on a team,” Keith sneers. “That’s not my style.”

The only one who’s ever cared for him was Shiro, and Shiro’s gone.

“Maybe if you took your eyes off Shirogane’s ass for a moment, you’d stop being such a—”

Pain shoots up Keith’s arm as he punches him. It’s a bad angle on an arm that’s already hurting, but he can’t breathe and he has to do _something_. James groans under him, one hand free and quickly tearing the other free to block Keith’s next punch. He twists under him until Keith’s knee slips off his chest and hits the floor hard. The room twists, but before James manages to pin him again, Keith throws his weight up, trying to use his right hip to knock James sideways.

James drops his weight down to trap him, fast and hard enough to knock the breath from Keith in a loud grunt. Not loud enough to mask the sound James makes.

The silence that follows is deafening, as Keith goes still under him, barely breathing.

In contrast, James is breathing loud and fast. Hie eyes are screwed shut and suddenly far too close to Keith’s face. Even if he doesn’t want it to, Keith’s focus shifts lower. He can _feel_ it, pressing against his hip where James has his leg thrown over Keith’s. Heat washes over him even though this is _James_.

Keith swallows and then licks his lips. He should be struggling. He should...try to throw him off again, or something. He should at least _insult_ him. But he feels completely frozen, his breathing still fast even though they’re not moving. In fact, he’s breathing faster. His attention is fixed at his hip. He’s so fixated he swears he can feel it getting _harder_.

And James still has his eyes screwed shut.

The longer they stay like that, the hotter Keith is feeling. The faster his heart seems to beat. The more he can feel a stirring in his own pants and starts to realise if he doesn’t do something about this soon, then he’s giving away far too much of himself. Even if that hardly matters with James’ hard dick pressing into his hip.

Before he can think what to say, only knowing that he _needs_ to say something, James opens his eyes.

Whatever Keith could say is gone. He finds himself swallowing again. James looks good. It’s a traitorous thought but it’s there. James is looking down at him with a red face and worried eyes and his dick his still pressing against Keith’s hip.

James opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it again. He’s so close, and his breathing is so loud, Keith should be hating this. He’s not. And if James hasn’t figured that out yet, he soon will and that idea should spur Keith into movement but it doesn’t.

“What the fuck, James?” he says. Instead of his voice being angry, it’s hoarse and breathless and he bites his lip.

With a slow inhale, James closes his eyes and moves. He moves to pull away and before Keith knows what he’s doing, he’s grabbing James’ hips and stopping him. They’re not touching anymore, but Keith can still feel him on his hip.

“What are you doing?” James asks and god, his voice is hoarse too.

Keith can’t even begin to answer. He hates him. He hates him but now he’s feeling feverish and he’s fairly sure he’s just as hard. And best off all, he’s so damn distracted by this. He tugs James’ hips back down, and rocks his own up.

The broken sound that comes out of James lights that fire in Keith again, and he rocks his hips down and up again, biting back a moan. James looks down at him, but Keith doesn’t like his expression. He plants a hand on the ground and pushes through one of his feet to lift and roll them. The air gets knocked out of James, but it comes out in a sound Keith hasn’t heard from him before and he almost doesn’t move closer to him, but he can’t really stop himself.

“Kei...Keith.”

Keith shuts his eyes tight at the sound of James’ voice. It’s rough and broken and there’s a moan that follows it. He rests the top of his thigh right over the bulge in James’ pants and rocks against him. James’ hands land on his side, gripping his shirt, but Keith barely notices as he presses against the high jut of his hip.

“What?” he asks, the question itching at him until he has to ask, has to check, even though that means talking about what they’re doing. “You want to stop?”

“No.” Like an afterthought, James hips jerk up. Keith presses him back down. They’re rocking out of sync but Keith doesn’t care. He leans down and presses his face to James’ shoulder so he doesn’t have to look at him, and just keeps going.

James makes an incoherent sound and then his hands are slipping under Keith’s shirt. His nails scratch, small bursts of pain as he grabs roughly at Keith’s back. With an angry sound, Keith turns and bites his neck.

For a moment James goes completely still, and then he shudders and groans. It takes a moment before Keith feels it, but there’s new warmth against his hip. He should stop now. He really should, but he can’t, and James isn’t telling him to. He frees a hand from under Keith’s shirt and grabs his hair, pulling his head back.

Keith hisses from the sting of pulled hair, but then moans as James leans up and kisses his neck. It’s sloppy and probably terrible, but it’s not like Keith knows any better. It’s just hot and wet, and there’s the occasional scrape of teeth. Keith feels feverish as he ruts against him.

James kisses a little higher up his neck, bites and sucks, and then higher, until he’s at his jaw. Keith closes his eyes tight, rocks against him faster. He’s getting closer to his mouth. All he’d have to do it tilt his head but then he’d be kissing _James_ and that just can’t happen. What they’re doing now shouldn’t be happening, but kissing makes it worse.

“Don’t kiss me,” he grunts.

Without warning, James bites his neck. It’s too hard and painful, and Keith pulls back with yelp. He doesn’t even have time to say anything before the room tilts and he hits the floor hard. James is on him before he can get his bearings, and Keith’s breath leaves him in a startled moan as James presses a hand to his dick through his clothes, manages to almost wrap around it, and _squeezes_.

Body going taut, Keith throws his head back hard enough against the floor to send pain ricocheting around his skull, but he’s already coming. Barely able to breathe through his moans, he scrabbles at the floor for purchase. His moans turn to whines as James still grips him, bordering on too tight.

James leans over him, so close Keith can feel his breath. It looks like he’s about to kiss him, and for a moment, Keith almost wants it.

“Fuck you, Keith,” James mutters, before letting him go and moving away.

Keith stays on the floor, still catching his breath as James leaves and slams the door shut behind him. After a moment, he groans, reaching up and rubbing at his face. The reality of what he just did sinks in, and he shies away from it.

Looking at James tomorrow is going to be hell.

After a moment, he gets up, stripping off his pants and underwear and cleaning off with a tissue. He doesn’t even bother to put any more clothes on, just turns off the lights, crawls into bed and groans. He can almost still feel James on him. Can almost still hear him in the silence of the room.

He got what he wanted, he got a distraction, but his mind won’t stop replaying it.

Some time later, his face burns as he reaches under the covers and gives into the arousal that only increases the more he tries not to think about it. Even after what just happened, his mind shifts to Shiro. If he closes his eyes tight enough, if he tries hard enough, he can force his mind back to James. It’s not ideal, but it doesn’t make his chest ache to imagine it’s James’ hand around his dick.

When he cleans himself up again, he presses his face to his pillow and groans. Now he definitely won’t be able to look at James tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this ship was inevitable XD I will definitely be writing them again at some point.
> 
> You can find me on [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
